Extra Olives
by llamacorn
Summary: Everybody makes mistakes, some worse than others. Luckily, Pepper has Tony to help.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! If you don't like it I'm sorry, but I am an amateur writer at best, it's probably horrible. Sorry. Also I didn't know what to name it so I decided 'oh I'll use a quote' and 'extra olives' was the first thing that came in to my mind **

**Pepper's POV **

The first thing I noticed about him was that he wasn't some cheesy, suck-up like everyone else at that fund raiser.

He was so charming. Not Tony charming, his was all an act, he was actually charming. Sweet too.

He wasn't outrageously handsome, instead, average. But I liked that. He wasn't over-the-top.

His name was -is- Dan. Sorry! Daniel, he hates it when I call him Dan, only 'the guys' can.

Daniel is a wonderful guy, I mean, he does have a bit of a temper -who doesn't- and yes, he can get a bit aggressive, but that's my fault, of course, I'm so ditzy. He's always saying that to me, but not in a hurtful way! He's grinning when he does; in that one that doesn't quite meet his eyes, the grin just for me.

It's my entire fault that he gets angry, I mean I'm always being snarky and speaking out of turn. I drops things sometimes, or my shoes are too high, and my skirts too short. The bruises are reminders. Warnings. He's teaching me. That's all.

And he's right too. I have been letting myself go. He pointed out all my flab. He's so smart, he knows what he's talking about. I wish I was that smart. But of course, I never could be, I'm a woman, Daniel said so himself.

Maybe I should diet. Yes, I'll do that. He'll love me more.

There is one thing we disagree on though. He wants me to quit my job. I don't want to, I love Ton -my job. _Just_ my job, that's it. Daniel thinks Tony will make me more of a whore. That's what the bruises on my ribs are for. I guess I'll have to give in. He's right, I guess...

I really don't want to quit. I'll just wear smaller heels, maybe even flats...and no more skirts. Yes, that might convince Daniel that tony isn't making me more of a whore...or a bitch...or pathetic...or...or...

**I know it's awful, and short.**

**And that it's a bit ooc, but I just wanted to show just how manipulative and how much of a nasty piece of work Daniel is.**

**I have a plan of how the story will go, so review and tell me if you would like this continued? Please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Fuck it! Even if no-one reviews, I'm finishing this story yo**

**Tony's POV**

Pepper's different.

If I didn't know her as well as I do, I probably wouldn't realise it. But there she is, and she's different.

It's just small things like, she isn't as sarcastic and snarky as she used to be. That was our thing, banter. Whatever shit I would get myself into, there she was, with _that_ look on her face, the one that screams _ifuckingtoldyousoyoushouldlistentomegoddamit_, but in her cute little way, and then we'd throw banter at each other. It was our game. It comforted me, but also scared me. Like what if she wasn't there anymore, with _that _look on her face and her sarcastic, flat tone? She is still there, with _that _face, but it looks a little forced, and her comments don't have her heart in them. It isn't the same.

She doesn't strut anymore. Pepper would and could always hold herself as if she owns the place, but not in an arrogant way, it was more...elegant. That was one of the things I lov – admire about her.

And, when I look into her eyes, not that I do that often, they don't have their...glimmer? Is that the right word? Yeah...their glimmer. I miss it...Her eyes were full of life, and vigour. Now they seem kind of dull...but still beautiful, her best feature I would say...apart from her legs of course, which I haven't been seeing lately, she hasn't been wearing skirts anymore, and...IS SHE WEARING _FLATS?!_ WHERE ARE HER HEELS? SHE LOVES HER HEELS, I LO - LIKE HER HEELS! Something is definitely wrong...

Is Pepper thinner? Oh god I hope I'm not making her work too much, or that she thinks she's fat because of all the 'supermodel-type' girls I used to bring home, I don't even think they're that great, I mean yes they are, but the fact that I felt like I was going to break them put me off a bit, and dammit I went off topic. Oh God...No. Pepper isn't like that.

Did she just wince? All she did was bend down to pick up her pen? Huh, she the type of cute clumsy, unlike other people who are annoying clumsy...damn off topic again! Anyway, why was she wincing? Did she wince, or did my tired brain just imagine it? Ugh I should go to sleep, Pepper is always moaning at me to eat and sleep like a normal person, wait, she hasn't moaned at me properly in, hell I don't know! She doesn't seem to bite back anymore... in fact she's just kind of, well, timid...

Whatever is going on with Pepper couldn't be too bad right? She would have told me if something was wrong? I'm all she has, she told me that, but she does have that boyfriend guy, ugh, Doug? No...Just, _that _guy, who isn't good enough for Peps. What a douche. She deserves _way_ better, like I don't know...a sexy, genius, superhero? Just sayin'

**Ok then**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**wow I was not expecting the response I got wow ok **

**also I agree with you guys, pepper is way too ooc and I hate having to write her like that, but this idea for the story got stuck in my head and I just had to write it. pepper is a very strong character and I don't think she would act like that, on the other hand that's how a lot of abusivive people work; they can be very manipulative, my mum is the strongest person I know and she got mixed up in a situation similar to this. the point is I'm trying to educate people a bit more at how damaging abusive people can be and how it can affect anyone (omg no not learning). anyway just ignore my ramblings! **

**Pepper's POV**

It's never been this bad.

Daniel, h-he just went...crazy...

I told him I didn't want to quit; he j-just lunged at me. His hands were tight around my throat, I couldn't breathe...he threw me to the floor, and then continued to kick me. H-he spat on me and called me a 'fat good-for-nothing whore, who doesn't know her place'. I cried in the corner for 3 hours until I heard him come back from drinking with his buddies. He made me sleep on the floor. It hurts so bad. I-I can't cry in front of him, that makes things worse...

He wasn't there when I woke up. I feel bad, but I, I'm glad he wasn't there. Oh god! He's my boyfriend, and I love him I shouldn't think like that!

I have bruises on my neck, and my whole body kills. Guess I have to wear a turtleneck...

**At Tony's mansion**

Goddamit...I spilt my coffee all down me. My ribs hurt so bad my hand slipped and now I have hot coffee all down my front which, just makes the pain even more unbearable, and now I have to change. Luckily I have a spare turtleneck. A green one, Tony said it goes nicely with my hair. And it matches my grey trousers nicely; I guess my day isn't too bad then...

I can't lift my arms high enough, it hurts too much, _godfuckdamn_, oh god, what was that? Oh _nonononono_ that's Tony. He's running up the stairs, _pleasepleasedontcomeinherepleaseno_, the door knob is moving, he's coming in here, and I can't move, I'm frozen in place. The doors open, he's staring at me, with his boy-like grin, oh crap, he's noticed the coffee.

"Need some help?"

"No Mr Stark"

"Pep, seriously don't call me that"

"Ok _Tony_, what do you want?" I don't mean to sound so pissed off but it just happens.

"I forgot, are you sure you don't need help?"

"Yes, Tony"

"Ok"

And so he turns around, and leaves. Good. It's not that I don't like Tony; I just don't want him to see me like this. Anyway, time to change. I take it slow, it hurts like a bitch. I manage to get it up to under my breasts, when the door bursts open, with Tony and his cheeky grin, at least he does until he sees them. My bruises. They're dark and purple, almost black, pretty much all of my stomach and ribs are riddled with them. His face falls completely. We're both frozen with shock.

At least until, he starts to approach me, slowly like I was some kind of wild animal. His face changes from shock to fury. I involuntary flinch; his face softens, but only a fraction. His voice is stern and demanding, but not nearly as angry as his face, I can tell he's trying not to upset me,

"_Who. Did. This?"_

I say nothing, I'm still in shock, and a little bit scared, he can tell, so he softens his voice and face. He takes another couple of steps towards me, arms open, as if to show he isn't going to hurt me, it helps significantly.

"Pep, talk to me, _who _did_ this _to _you?"_

I can't say anything, I just...break down. I start sobbing, but it hurts my body and I cry out in pain, my eyes are screwed shut, but I know Tony has moved and is now next to me. I can feel the heat and I can smell him. I can tell he's hesitant, but he puts his arms around me, and we fall to the floor, he holds me and strokes my hair while I sob. I've never been a pretty crier, I look a bit like a cabbage, but right now, I couldn't care less. I don't care that I'm wailing, and probably snotting all over Tony. Or the pain I'm in, both physically and emotionally. All I care about is the fact that Tony is here, and that I didn't lie to him, he really is all I've got, all I've truly got.

_"Everything will be okay, I'm here Pep..."_

**Sorry!**

**ps I do prefer writing tony as well, but I have to alternate to make the story flow better**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Wow I was not expecting the response that I got wow ok**

**Tony's POV**

At first, I didn't understand what I was seeing, then, I did. All I felt, all I saw was rage. Blind rage. Someone had hurt _my _pepper. No-one is allowed to – oh god! This is my fault! I noticed changes in her behaviour and I didn't do or say anything about it! What have I done?!

No. I cant think like that. Not now. That would be selfish. This is my chance to make it better. I have to be there for pepper. I just need to hold her until it's the right time. I can't believe this is happening again...

* * *

Her sobbing has stopped a little over 10 minutes ago; she's still in my arms. I'm slowly rocking her. I have to talk to her; I need to know what happened so I can fix it; to make her better again.

"Pep?"

Nothing.

"Pep, you need to tell me what happened."

Still nothing.

"Can I at least take you to the hospital? To check you're ok?"

Once, again nothi-

"No."

"Pep, come on, you're not me, you don't hate the hospital"

"No"

I sigh, "Ok, but can I ask why?" I know I shouldn't keep pushing her, but I need to.

"It's nothing, just me being silly"

"Well, that's obviously not true."

"Yes it is, I don't want any trouble, going to the hospital will just raise questions, and they won't believe me that it was my fault."

"That's because, it _isn't _your fault"

"Ye-"

"No."

She lifts her head, and I can see her questioning bloodshot eyes bore into me

"_None _of _this _- I gesture to her torso- is _your _fault"

I look right into her eyes so she knows I'm telling the truth, but as I look, I can see she doesn't truly believe me. I look away. I'll work on this later, right now; I need to know she's ok physically.

"Ok, we'll talk later. We _will. _Ok?" she nods

"Now, how about that hospital?" she shakes her head. I sigh again.

"Ok, no hospital, but I still need to know how bad it is, how about I get JARVIS to scan you?"

"Ok" I can hear her voice tremble slightly. I hate seeing her like this. This isn't my pepper. I'm gonna make her better. Make her Pepper again.

I gently stand up and even more gently pick her up off the floor, her knees buckle and falls onto me, I catch her quickly, and stand her upright again but I can see how she wont make it to the workshop by walking, so I slowly pick her up bridal style and carry her to the workshop. She doesn't even protest about how inappropriate this is.

* * *

Whoever did this could have killed her. 2 broken ribs, 4 bruised and 1 cracked. A shard could have punctured her lung. She could of had internal bleeding, and by the looks of the bruises on her throat, she was strangled. FUCKING STRANGLED, WHAT KIND OF DICK DOES THAT TO DEFENCELESS WOMAN, OR DEFENCELESS ANYONE?! I rub my face, a failed attempt to rub away the immense guilt. Guilt because I did _nothing_, said _nothing, _I allowed this to happen because of my ignorance. ARGH!

No. I mustn't feel like that. At least not now, Pepper needs my help.

"Hey, Pep?" my voice is surprisingly soft

"Mhmm?"

"Will you tell me what happened, who did this?"

She looks down; her hands are clasped in her lap. I can tell she needs time, so I give her it, but I move closer, so she knows I'm not going to let this go. She sighs, but doesn't look up.

"I-it was Daniel" _THAT FUCKER, _I think it, but I don't say it out loud, this is Pepper's time.

"They're reminders, I'm stupid and 'ditzy' so I mess up all the time, you know how clumsy I am"

She shrugs

"He hates how short my skirts were, and how high my shoes were, and how disobedient I was. He wants me to quit my job, he thinks you make me more of a whore, that's what the bruises on my neck are for, b-because I didn't want to quit." Her voice is surprisingly strong.

It _is _my fault then. THAT DICK, HE MADE MY PEPPER FEEL INFERIOR AND STUPID. HOW DARE HE.

I breathe an angry breath out of my nose.

"Pepper, look at me" She does, right at me.

"_You are not stupid_" I emphasise every word, so she gets the point.

"_You are definitely not a whore" _I spit out the last word, as if it were acid.

"_This is in no way, your fault_" I need her to understand, I stare at her, right into her eyes until it hits her.

"I am such an idiot..."

"No, not at all"

Her eyes well up again, I quickly go to hold her, I know it's wrong at this moment in time, but I am really enjoying being able to hug her.

* * *

Soon she no longer has any tears left, and is just dry heaving. It hurts both of us, her physically, me because she is so broken and hurting. I can tell she's tired, crying – no, sobbing – really takes it out of you. She falls asleep in my arms. I carry her upstairs and put her to bed. It's wrong, but I put her in my bed, she's going to hate me in the morning because of it but, this seems right. Not the situation she's in, but her in my bed. Yes.

I watch her for a bit, to make sure she's safe, yeah that's why. Now it is time to make this right.

"JARVIS?"

"Yes sir"

"Search for where Daniel...uh...find out what Pepper's now exboyfriend (yes I just dumped him for her) name is and track him"

"Daniel Francis sir"

"Also tell me when Peps is awake"

"Of course sir"

I go down to the workshop, "in fact, JARVIS? Set up a live stream from my bedroom"

The video pops up on my screen, pepper is still asleep, she looks so peaceful, cute even – no mustn't think of her in that way, she's hurting and broken. Now, is the time for revenge.

**Tony to the rescue! Pepper will be Pepper again soon (hopefully I can write her well).**

**Writing is hard...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

**Tony's POV**

I should kill him...no, Pepper would never forgive me. Maybe I should just beat him up...but then I might not be able to stop, that just brings me back to killing him! ARGH!

"FOR FUCKS SAKE!" my voice echoes around my workshop. Usually if I cant think or make up my mind on something I would work and build, but my hands are shaking with rage. It's infuriating.

Maybe I should just pick him up and 'accidently' drop him on the way to the police? That could work. I wont drop him from a height that would kill him, just slightly maim him. Yeah, that would work.

"JARVIS, call Happy's cell."

I only have to wait a couple of seconds before happy picks up.

"Sir?"

"Happy come into the house, watch over Pepper, call me if she wakes up, I have to run an errand."

"Will do."

"Thanks."

I hang up and change into my neoprene suit, and JARVIS 'plugs' me into the ironman suit.

I'm almost there according to the GPS on my screen. I need to calm down, so I don't kill him, even though I _really_ want to.

He's at...a motel? He better not be doing what I think he's doing.

"JARVIS, where?"

"Third floor, 4th window from the left."

"Thanks."

I fly in through the window, I hear a screech, a womanly screech, he _is _ doing what I think he's doing, he's got a _fucking hooker_. Breathe Tony, Pepper would never forgive you if you kill him.

Huh, he looks terrified, he knows who I am (who doesn't – not the time) and he damn well knows why I'm here. I don't even wait for him to speak, I just grab him, and fly out, not even caring if I'm crushing his ribs – he broke Pepper's anyway- he's silent...

Why?

Why isn't he fighting? Maybe he's in pain? Good.

I'm not going to drop him, I've decided, bad for my image – I know selfish right? But to be honest pepper would say the same thing. I just crush him some more, I get a very – not so manly – squeak out of him. I grin. I can't believe I'm not killing him or at least beating the shit out of him, it feels like he's getting let off a bit. But, this is what Pepper would want, right?

"JARVIS, would Pepper hate me if I kill dickhead here or beat the shit out of him?"

"I believe so sir."

Damn...well, hopefully he will rot in jail.

Ok that is not enough for me, I am going to drop him.

I fly up high, up and up and up, then I drop him, the look on his face!

He's terrified, but not for long, he hits a roof, he didn't realise we were over a building.

I'm laughing a true belly laugh, that is until I see he's trying to run away (albeit slightly hobbled, must of cracked a few more ribs, maybe even twisted an ankle) I fly straight at him, knock the wind out of him then fly straight to the police.

It doesn't take long for him to be processed, thank God!

As I'm flying home, I call Happy.

"Yo, happy, anything to report on about Pep?"

"Nah, she's still out of it."

"Thanks Happy."

It doesn't take long to get back, I can see the video link is still on my computer. She moves a lot in her sleep, huh...

**Pepper's POV**

I screw my eyes shut even more, trying to will myself back to sleep. I'm so tired, I'm sore all over. I won't go back to sleep, damn. I stretch, _is my bed softer than before?_ I breathe in, I smell...Tony? What? I snap open my eyes, _this isn't my bed! _ I sit up quickly, too quickly, it hurts so bad that I cry out. It comes back to me, what happened, _oh god! _I start to sob again, loud, ugly sobs. I hear footsteps running up the stairs, I snap my head up, _oh god my neck hurts_ I'm looking right at the door as it bursts open, I flinch involuntarily.

"Oh god! Sorry Pep, I didn't mean to scare you." Tony moves over to me.

"You ok? I-I man I know you're not ok, how could you be right now? I mean, uh, do you want a hug or something, ice-cream, I don't know..."

I can't speak, I just nod, and even though it hurts, I lift my arms for a hug, I know it's wrong, he's my boss, and I must look so helpless, but all I want is to be held (by Tony). He moves over and holds me. After a while of silence, Tony speaks, his voice vibrates through his chest and I can feel it on my cheek.

"I took Daniel to the police."

That causes me to look up.

"I will admit, I did crush his ribs and maybe drop him..."

I don't know what to say, he did that for me...

"Thank you."

He wasn't expecting that.

"Oh god! I feel so stupid! I can't believe he made me think I was pathetic! He made me think I was fat for Christ sake! I feel so weak..."

"Hey, you're not stupid, and definitely not fat." Tony is looking right into my eyes. "Daniel is a manipulative son of a bitch, that's how people like him get to you."

I take a deep breath, and look away.

"Don't worry about feeling weak, you'll be your own super awesome self in no time."

A small smile graces my face.

"And, don't forget, you are not alone, you know that right?"

"Yeah of course I do, you're here for me...right?"

"Definitely, and don't forget Happy and Platypus of course."

I say nothing, we both know it's right.

I tuck my head back under Tony's chin, I'm not ready to let go of Tony yet.

I start to giggle.

"What are you laughing at missy?"

"Your wetsuit and missy? seriously?."

"What about it?" he ignores the missy comment.

"It looks...uh...funny."

I look up again at Tony, confusion written all over his face.

"You...look, uh, a bit like a, uh," I whisper the next bit "a ken doll." I burst out laughing again.

Tony's face is priceless, first he's confused, then amused and starts laughing with me.

We laugh for a good 10 minutes before we go and get me bandaged up properly, as we both realise we forgot, oops.

When we're done with the bandages I kiss Tony on the cheek and say,

"Thank you." I really mean it as well.

"I'll always be there for you peps." he gives me a cheeky tony-style wink "ice-cream?"

"Mint choc-chip." I grin at him.

**What do you think? Like my use of American language? 'cell' not mobile, 'jail' instead of gaol. Why yes I am English, I try my best, but writing is truly hard ok?**

**also it might seem tony didn't do enough maybe, but I don't want him going going pyscho if you get my drift. **


End file.
